In Pieces
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Male pregnancy is a natural occurrence, not common, but natural. Kurt had no idea he was a carrier until he lost his baby. He is devastated, but he's got Puck and his family and friends to help... Happy ending...


_Another PucKurt community prompt. _

"_Kurt and Puck have been dating for two years, from Sophomore to the end of Senior year of HS. Kurt helped turn Puck's life around and they were both accepted to some awesome college (up to filler) and they both have a plan for their lives, and it obviously involves each other. One night, Kurt gets real bad cramps/pains, to the point where they're crippling, but they lessen enough for him to go to the hospital and for them to tell them that he miscarried and he was (insert number here) months pregnant. It completely tears Kurt apart, locking himself in his room for days until Burt finally breaks the door in and finds the empty shell of his son. Kurt can't help but think of all the things his baby won't get to do now, because it's gone, and he hadn't even known it was there in the first place._

When Kurt brings up the male pregnancy thing with Puck, he's holding his now empty belly, and Puck immediately concludes that Kurt is pregnant, and the excited look on his face just kills Kurt and he starts sobbing how they're gone, and Puck finally realizes what really happened.

Long prompt was long but yea! Happy ending please (:"

_I started this at work, only to realize I had gotten all the facts wrong. I had the miscarriage right, but that was about it... It only took me 4.5 hours to write. But I took some breaks and read a little and uh... yeah... oh, mpreg happens in this world, it's not super common, but it happens and males can only give birth via c-section... anyway here it is, hope you enjoy. _

_I apologize for the tenses, I tried to fix it but it just wouldn't cooperate... _

**Angsty MPreg**

Kurt stumbled and cried out in pain as he clutched at Mercedes' arm.

'You okay, Kurt?' she asked, watching him anxiously.

Taking a steadying breath, Kurt nodded, 'Yeah, we ate at that new restaurant last night. It was actually a little on the shady side.'

Mercedes nodded, but watched him in concern.

'I think I'm going to head home for the day,' he suddenly decided.

'You sure you're okay, boo?'

'Yeah, I just need to have a nap,' he replied, heading to his locker.

'Hey, babe? You okay?' Puck asked, pulling Kurt into his arms.

Kurt groaned as Puck put pressure on his stomach, 'I don't think dinner is agreeing with me.'

'Want me to take you home?' Puck asked in concern, but Kurt just shook his head.

'I can make it, besides, you have a test in bio, and then you have to pick up your sister. Besides, just because you got into Brown, doesn't mean you can slack off now.'

'Yeah, but...' Puck began, but Kurt kissed him softly.

'Test Noah,' he reminded.

Puck just pouted, 'fine, but only because you're coming with me. You'll call me when you get home.' It wasn't a question.

Kurt gave Puck a quick kiss, 'yes, Dad,' he said, rolled his eyes at Mercedes, who giggled.

'Bring me my homework?' he asked, and they both nodded. With quick goodbyes, Kurt went to sign himself out and head home.

**xXx**

Once home, Kurt, phoned Puck as he dropped onto his bed and was asleep in seconds of hanging up.

Several hours later, Kurt woke to an empty house. Several phone messages later and Kurt knew that Burt was working late at the garage, some emergency, and Finn was at dinner with Rachel and her dads while Carole was out with her sisters.

Kurt was making himself dinner when he was hit with another wicked cramp. He cried out in pain and dropped the pan he was using to make dinner, scrambled eggs splattering everywhere.

Running a hand over his stomach, he knew something was wrong. His stomach was rock hard and something inside felt off. The cramps passed and he stumbled to the door, glad he'd tossed his keys on the front hall table.

He only had to stop once on the way to the hospital when the cramps got too bad.

As he walked up to the desk in the emergency, he was suddenly attacked by the worst cramp yet and he was surrounded by nurses.

They were all asking him questions and touching and prodding his stomach, before he was suddenly on a gurney and being whisked into an operating room.

**xXx**

Kurt moaned as he woke in a too white room.

'Welcome back, how are you feeling?' a lady about Carole's age was standing over him, checking his vitals.

'Confused, very confused,' he replied, accepting the water she offered him.

'I'll go get the doctor, he can explain what happened,' she offered, giving him a sad look, before she left the room.

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes, running his hand over the bandage that was on his abdomen. His eyes flew open when he heard footsteps, and an elderly doctor appeared.

'Mr. Hummel?' Kurt nodded, vaguely remembering someone asking him what his name was.

'I'm Doctor Bobby Harris,' he introduced himself, 'I preformed your surgery.'

'What happened?' Kurt blurted, he was so confused.

'Are you sexually active?' he asked, confusing Kurt even more.

'Yes, but my partner and I are careful to use protection every time,' he replied, not sure where this was going.

'I'm not quite sure how to tell you, but you had a miscarriage.'

Kurt stared at the doctor for a moment, 'I...what?'

'I'm sorry, but you lost your baby,' he reiterated.

Kurt's brow furrowed in confusion, his hand still on his stomach, 'I don't understand...'

Dr Harris sighed, it was far too common that men would come to the ER complaining of stomach cramps and pains and end up giving birth. On the rare occasion, like this one, a miscarriage.

'You, Mr Hummel, are a carrier and your partner managed to get you pregnant, you were about 12 weeks along.'

'I'd like to go home, please.'

Dr Harris nodded, he'd dealt with this before, with men and women, it was never easy. 'I'm sorry, but I can't let you go home yet.' He continued on, explaining to Kurt what had happened and why he couldn't go home yet.

Kurt however didn't listen and checked himself out.

**xXx**

Kurt, somehow, managed to get home. He only had a small 4 inch incision, in his abdomen that the doctors had used to remove the foetus and everything else.

Once home, he shuffled past a worried Burt and Carole who immediately began to ask questions.

Burt followed after Kurt, as Carole called Finn and Puck to tell them that Kurt was home.

When Finn and Puck stormed the house, Kurt' is still locked in his room, and Burt can't get him to open up, and neither can Puck. They let him be, simply because he asked them to.

Two days later, however, he still hadn't come out of his room.

'Kurt baby, please, you need to open up and let us in so we can help you,' Puck pleaded with Kurt. Puck has to go, he doesn't want to but, his mother insists. He'll be back in a couple of days.

But he gets no reply, and leaves dejectedly. Carole offering him a hug and to call if anything changes.

The next day, Burt tried again, sitting against Kurt's door.

'You can't keep this up Kurt, we need, you. I need you.' Burt pleaded, 'I can't lose you buddy, not like this, when I have no idea what's going on.'

Again nothing happened, and with a sigh, Burt and Finn kicked in the door.

Kurt was in bed, wrapped around himself under a mountain of blankets, staring at the wall.

'What happened, Kiddo?' he asked sitting on the bed, and brushing the hair out of Kurt's eyes.

Kurt didn't reply, but let his father comfort him, before he let Burt take him to the bathroom to clean up.

It takes a few days, before Kurt begins to come back to himself, it's slow and Kurt really isn't the same and, when Puck comes back from his unscheduled trip to some family member who he hasn't seen in, like, a decade he simply holds Kurt.

Kurt doesn't tell anyone what's happened, but they can guess; he keeps rubbing his abdomen, and Carole remembers having done it herself, several years ago and Burt remembers Kurt's mother doing it, and their hearts break for their son.

**xXx**

'Kurt, baby?' Puck asked softly, running his hand through Kurt's hair. He was watching as Kurt rubbed his belly, a habit he'd picked up since coming back from the hospital.

'I've always wondered what it would be like to carry a baby,' he offered absently.

It takes a moment for Kurt's words to sink in, but suddenly Puck is grinning like an idiot. He's going to be a father!

'Kurt?' he asks. He has to hear the words from Kurt, but he can't keep the hope from his voice.

Kurt turns to face Puck, and Puck's grin diminishes slightly at the tears in Kurt's eyes.

The look of excitement on Puck's face breaks Kurt and for the first time since this whole thing started, he crumples.

'I... I... never...' he trails off as he sobs brokenly into Puck, who feels his heart break all over again. He lost Beth and now this, his only consolation is that he can still see Beth. Not that that would help Kurt.

Puck can only hold Kurt as he sobs, loud, heart-wrenching sobs as he tried to talk. Puck can hardly make out what Kurt is trying to say. He can get a few words like "empty", "never", "sing", "dance", "play" and "live" and he has to close his eyes to stave off his own tears.

Burt and Carole stand in the doorway, holding tightly to each other. Sharing the pain of the two young men on the couch.

**xXx**

A week later, Kurt has gone back to the doctors and has had his incision looked at. It's healing nicely, despite the lack of care those first few days, and he's been cleared to go back to school. They prescribe him some vitamins and tell Carole and Burt to watch out for any signs of depression. It's fairly common and can very mild or incredibly severe.

He's hesitant because he hasn't seen or talked to anyone since that day. Not that his friends haven't tried. They've mostly had to deal with Finn, who won't say anything and Puck, who's ready to punch anyone if they so much as look at him the wrong way.

Finn, Kurt and Puck are standing by the Navigator. Puck's been designated driver, namely because Kurt knows how bad a driver Finn is.

Kurt's clutching at Puck's hand and arm. He wanted nothing more than to just turn around and go back home to hide in his room with Puck.

Everyone is watching Kurt, rumours have run rampant but no one knows the truth, and as they stand outside the school, Puck doesn't care who knows that he's with Kurt. They have two weeks left of high school and then they both get to go to Brown; Kurt for Theatre Arts and Performance Studies and Puck for Visual Art.

Suddenly Kurt and Puck are assaulted by the entire glee club, and Kurt tries to hide in Puck, who glares everyone away and Finn tried to act as a human shield for them.

'Meet us in the choir room,' Finn states, before Kurt and Puck break away and head inside.

It takes a few minutes but everyone rushes to the choir room. They find the pair sitting on the piano bench in the choir room.

Kurt is leaning into Puck, who is rubbing his back as they talk softly to each other.

Yeah, they've known about the pair for like a year and a half, but they've never been this demonstrative. They touch all the time, and flirt and make rude comments, but this, it feels like they're intruding on a private moment.

'Guys?' Finn asks hesitantly.

The pair look up, and Kurt's eyes are wet while Puck's are red. It's still hard for the pair, and Finn has a vague feeling of what they're going through. He lost a child too, when he found out that Quinn's baby wasn't his.

Everyone is watching them in concern. Brittany is already crying quietly on Artie's shoulder and Quinn is leaning heavily on Finn. Santana has an arm around Rachel's shoulders and Tina is leaning into Mike. Sam has his arm around Mercedes, while Lauren watches the pair with concerned eyes, trying to hide behind her bravado.

Kurt doesn't know what to say, and neither does Puck.

'Does this have anything to do with that bad dinner?' Mercedes asks almost too softly.

Kurt swallows and nods, 'it wasn't a bad dinner.' His voice only breaks once.

'I...' He closes his eyes and swallows several times, as he tried to control his breathing, Puck's hold on him tightens.

'I had... I was...' he slowly opens his eyes, and tears spill down his cheeks unchecked, 'I was pregnant.'

The entire group gasps and Brittany and Mercedes are the first to rush the pair, with tears and hugs but soon enough everyone has crowded around the pair hugging them, trying to offer comfort to the grieving almost parents.

Schuester watches his kids from the doorway, his own eyes slightly misty as he remembers when he lost his "baby", only no one is at fault this time.

He watches every one of his kids, because as much as he's missed with them, he's helped them through so much and in two weeks time, they will all be moving on. He'll be losing his own kids, but hopefully gain more in the next term, but he doesn't want to think about that, because they won't be these kids.

'I'm sorry guys,' he announces his presence softly, and they all turn to look at him. Kurt is trapped by Rachel, Santana and Quinn. Puck is, somehow, free and as he meets Schue's eyes he suddenly can't breath.

Schuester can understand Puck. He's really only had Burt to talk to and, yes, the older man misses his wife and often wonders what kind of life they would've had, but he's moved on, found love again and has healed from the loss of what would have been Kurt's older brother.

Schuester, however, is still pained by the loss of the child that never really existed, and then Schuester has an armful of sobbing Puck and then Kurt is pushed into their hug and everyone lets them be.

**xXx**

Kurt is sitting on the floor of the bathroom in their apartment. Staring at the white stick that was sitting on the counter.

Mercedes is sitting on the edge of the tub, filing her nails, trying not to look anxious.

It's been three years since they've graduated, since Kurt lost the baby and he's terrified.

'How long as it been?'

'Two minutes,' she replied.

He sighed and tapped out a rhythm only he could hear, one that wasn't very good.

'Kurt!' she snaps at him before sighing. 'Look I know this is agonizing, but you need to relax. You're prepared this time, and ready. You want this.'

It's his turn to sigh, 'I know, it's just... what if I'm not?'

'Then you'll just keep trying until you are,' she replied, moving to sit next to him.

A few minutes later the alarm on his phone sounded and Kurt sprang to his feet.

The slow smile tells Mercedes everything she needs to know.

Puck is grateful to finally be home. He'd had to fly to Texas to authenticate something and it had taken longer than anyone had anticipated.

He finds their small apartment clean and he follows the enticing aroma, and rusty classic rock music into the kitchen.

He leans against the door frame of the kitchen and watches as Kurt dances and sings along to Men at Work.

He sneaks up behind Kurt and pulls him against his chest, before pressing kisses along his throat. Kurt tenses but immediately melts into Puck's arm with a contented sigh of, 'Noah.'

Puck's hands seemed to find their way to Kurt's abdomen, and Kurt's hands join them.

'I'm pregnant,' he says, hardly louder than a whisper.

Puck lets out an odd squawk of delight before spinning Kurt around and kissing him deeply. He lifts Kurt up and sets him on the counter, before focusing on Kurt's still flat stomach.

'I've got all the proper vitamins and stuff, and the doctor said that everything looked and sounded good and that I just have to continue eating healthy and exercising and hmmph-'

Puck kissed his husband hungrily, 'you are so amazing,' he breathed between kisses.

'We gonna wait to tell everyone?' Kurt asks tentatively, and Puck nods.

The loss from all those years ago is still sometimes fresh, but with the news that Kurt's pregnant again, something in Puck and Kurt starts to heal. They can understand now what Burt meant when he said that Kurt was never a replacement for the child that Elizabeth lost before Kurt, but having Kurt, as scary as the whole thing had been, had helped them to heal, simply by proving that they could do it.

'So can dinner wait while we celebrate?' Puck asked with a leer.

Kurt returned the leer, 'I was thinking we could celebrate as we had dinner.'

Puck's eyes widened in pleasant surprise, 'I like how your mind works!' he announced as he scooped Kurt into his arms, intent on carrying him and the food that Kurt had made, into the bedroom.

* * *

><p><em>~It has only taken me all night, and seeing as it is 4:30 AM, I am going to bed now...<em>~

_If you're kind enough to leave a review, could you also pick a number between 1-60? Thank! _


End file.
